We Touched the Sun
by michellemtsu
Summary: Sookie ponders Godric's last request. Now a rewrite of the end of season 2 of True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Just a small one shot post-_I Will Rise Up_. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** They're Alan Ball's toys. I'm just borrowing them.

"_You'll care for him? Eric?"_

Oh, how that question haunted her. Sookie rolled over on her side. Again. She'd done little else in the hours since she'd witnessed Godric's last moments on Earth. Sleep, despite the fact that she was exhausted, refused to come. At least not in any great quantity. She'd doze off and see Godric going up in flames. Bill, of course, had no such trouble. His corpse-like body lay still and peaceful beside her. Frustrated, Sookie climbed out of the bed and headed for the couch, quietly turning on the television in hopes of distracting herself. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had no idea what she was watching. Angrily she turned off the offending tv.

"_You'll care for him? Eric?"_

How could Godric ask that of her? Didn't he know all the terrible things Eric had done to her and those she loved? Didn't he care? But Sookie realized that Godric did care – about Eric. They had been together for centuries. Godric _made_ Eric. Their bond went beyond mere parent and child. A thousand years was a long time, longer than Sookie could wrap her brain around. They'd shared everything together. And yet, despite Godric's own ennui and desperation, he was determined that Eric would not share in his fate. Godric knew that Eric didn't understand why he'd decided to end his existence; he knew that Eric would grieve. So Godric asked the little human girl who'd showed him kindness to extend that kindness to his grief stricken child. How could she refuse him? It was the last wish of a dying man.

Sookie glanced at the clock. Nearly six o'clock. It would be dark soon and they'd finally be headed back to Bon Temps. This trip to Dallas had changed and challenged her in ways she still didn't understand. A big reason for that lay in the room across the hall. She thought again of the events on the roof. If she hadn't witnessed Eric's devastation she wouldn't have believed it. Her heart broke for him. She knew then that despite her words to Godric she _would_ care for Eric, insomuch as to give him what little comfort she could as he dealt with Godric's death. Her friends had been a rock for her when Gran passed. She couldn't let Eric face this chasm alone.

Filled with a renewed sense of purpose, Sookie quietly headed for the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Twenty minutes later, she was across the hall knocking on Eric's door. There was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. Sookie glanced at her watch. It was past sunset. On a hunch, Sookie headed for the roof. As she got to the top of the stairs, she saw the tall form of Eric silhouetted against the vestiges of the setting sun. It was a breathtaking sight. Slowly and carefully, Sookie walked over to him. He didn't knowledge her presence.

"Eric?" she asked quietly.

Silence. She stepped in front of him. There was no trace of anger or sadness in his face, merely resignation. "Eric?"

"You shouldn't have come." His eyes remained fixed toward the east. Seeing, she realized with a start, the last thing Godric saw.

Sookie turned and followed his gaze. In her mind's eye she saw the blue flames. "He was very brave."

She felt, rather than saw, Eric moved closer to her. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Thank you for staying with him."

Sookie placed her hand over his. "You're welcome."

They stood together in silence watching the sky grow progressively darker. At length, Sookie asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

As they descended the stairs, both wondered if life would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Much to my surprise, this story is no longer a one shot! Several people asked that I continue with this story. I was reluctant, but then the final three episodes of the show weren't really up to snuff in my opinion, so here we are! Yay! If you were one of those people, this is for you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not my toys. If they were do you really think Eric would be playing YAHTZEE with the mad Queen?

**Chapter Two**

Bill was furious. Not at Sookie of course. He could never truly be angry at her. No, Bill Compton was angry at himself. He'd allowed this to happen. He'd allowed his precious Sookie – the light of his heretofore pathetic existence – to get close to Eric. She felt something – even if it was only sympathy – for the ancient Viking. And now that she'd had Eric's blood, Bill could practically _feel_ Sookie moving away from him. It was maddening. He thought he'd made his intentions toward Sookie clear to his Sheriff, but Bill had clearly underestimated Eric's fascination with her. What was he supposed to do now? The Queen would surely be displeased with this turn of events. Bill's instructions had been quite clear: gain Sookie's trust by any means necessary. That Bill had fallen in love with Sookie was incidental. The Queen was still unaware of the level of emotional involvement that Bill had with Sookie and he was determined to keep it that way. He had no idea _how_ he was going to accomplish that but he was determined to try. Bill was certain that he could think of a way to do the Queen's biding and keep Sookie's love at the same time. But now thanks to Eric, Bill's house of cards was in serious danger of collapsing.

As Bill sat grimly in the hotel lobby waiting for Sookie to emerge from wherever she'd snuck off to, he pondered the last few months. Was there any way he could have avoided this? Not really, he decided. The Queen hadn't given him specific instructions to keep Sookie away from Eric. As Sheriff of Area Five, Eric had every right to commandeer Bill's human as he saw fit. If the Queen had stepped in, it would have blown Bill's cover and that was simply unacceptable. Bill could have avoided Fangtasia of course, but Sookie had thrown that plan into disarray when she'd asked Bill to take her there to save that wretched brother of hers. Bill was startled by the level of attention that Eric had displayed during that first interview, even before he was aware of Sookie's abilities. Eric was bored by _everything_. Everything save a waitress from the backwater town of Bon Temps apparently, Bill thought bitterly. There was nothing for it; Bill would have to inform the Queen. It was not a prospect that he looked forward to.

Bill's introspection was brought to an abrupt halt when he sensed Sookie enter the lobby. He looked up and was immediately stunned to see Eric following close in Sookie's wake. It was clear that wherever Sookie had been, she'd been there with Eric. Exactly what Bill didn't need: Sookie sending more time with the Viking. Bill sighed and stood.

"Sookie, where were you? It's nearly time to go," Bill said, pointedly ignoring Eric.

Sookie smiled. "I just needed a word with Eric, no need to use your vamp GPS, Bill," she replied, kissing Bill on the cheek.

Bill was about to reply when Jason came bounding into the lobby. "You ready, Sook?" Jason asked.

"I am beyond ready, Jason," Sookie said. "Bill, our bags?"

"Already loaded. We can leave whenever you're ready."

Much to Bill's chagrin, Sookie turned to Eric. "Are you flying with us, Eric?"

"It appears that I am," Eric said with the merest hint of a smile. Bill had to force his face to remain impassive. It was going to be a long night.

Eric sat alone in the back of the cabin. The flight back to Shreveport was a short one, but Eric wanted to be left alone. The initial shock of Godric's death had worn off, but the grief remained. It was like nothing he'd felt in a thousand years. Until a few hours ago, Eric hadn't even been sure he _could_ feel anything like this anymore. How wrong he had been. For the first time, Eric felt the weight of his thousand years. He felt _old._ The one constant in his life was gone. Not merely gone, but gone of his own volition. Eric had always imagined that if Godric were to die, it would be at someone else's hand, a someone that Eric could then use to avenge his maker's death. But fate was a much crueler mistress than Eric could have ever imagined. Godric has simply lost the will to live. Eric couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. How could the man who'd given him eternal life just give up? Godric had said that they were wrong; that they, as vampires, shouldn't exist. Eric refused to believe that. He had just as much a right to exist as a human did. Eric knew that he would fight to death to defend that right. No, Godric was wrong. He had to be. What else was there?

As he contemplated these troubling thoughts, Eric's gaze wandered around the cabin. Jason Stackhouse sat reclining in one of the plush Anubis Airline seats, his eyes closed. Eric could tell the young man wasn't really asleep and chuckled softly to himself. Stackhouse was being surprisingly calm about being stuck in an airplane with two vampires, especially after the warning Eric himself had given him not two days ago. Clearly Sookie's brother was not endowed with an overabundance of brains, in direct contrast to Sookie herself. Sookie liked to pretend that she wasn't all that bright, but Eric knew better. There was an intelligence and zest for life that Eric had rarely encountered in the course of his very long life, especially in a human. He'd been fascinated by her from the moment he met her. That night in Fangtasia she was polite but firm, treating him like an equal, subtly demanding that he do the same. Which, to his great surprise, he had. If Eric was being honest with himself, Sookie's forthrightness was a refreshing change from the fangbangers he encountered daily at the bar. Finding out that the blond was a telepath was merely the excuse he used to bring her back whenever he wished.

As if she were reading his thoughts, Sookie turned away from the conversation she was quietly engaged in with Bill and looked at him. The look of concern that graced her features surprised him. What had Godric said to her in his final moments? Eric hadn't been lying on the roof; he was profoundly grateful to her for staying with Godric when he could not. But why did she care so much? Eric couldn't fathom a reason. Until the roof, Sookie made no secret of her dislike for him. Her anger and spunk amused him to no end. Now here she was _worried_ about him. But if Eric was confused by Sookie's concern, Bill was clearly furious. The young vampire scowled at Eric as he tried to reengage Sookie in conversation. Eric thought back to the punch – lifetime ago it seemed – and nodded to Sookie, indicating that he was fine. Sookie nodded back and returned to her conversation.

Bill's behavior regarding Sookie was odd. At first Eric simply chalked up Bill's overprotective streak up to the vampire's ill advised love for the telepath. However, Eric was beginning to suspect that there was more to it. Eric reran every conversation he'd had with Bill about Sookie. Sookie _must_ be protected, Bill had said. Why? Who had made that decision? Eric knew of only one vampire who had the authority to put a human under that kind of protection: the Queen. It was the obvious play. A human with Sookie's abilities could be invaluable to Sophie Anne. But why use Bill to get her? The even bigger question was how Sophie Anne even knew that Sookie existed in the first place. She'd lived in Bon Temps her whole life, as far as Eric knew. Sookie had been right under his nose and he'd certainly never suspected. If he had, she'd have already been his. Eric hated that there was a game in progress over which he had no control. Fortunately he had an idea of how to bend the rules to his advantage; he just needed to get off this godforsaken plane.

Eric's wish was granted nearly twenty minutes later. The plane landed at the small Shreveport airport with a large thump as the wheels hit the ground. Eric was up in a flash, ready to disembark. It only took a few minutes to gather his bag from the cargo hold and climb into his red Corvette. Eric was about to drive back to Fangtasia when Sookie appeared next to the driver's door.

"Eric."

He looked up at her, wondering what on earth she could want. Eric bit back his annoyed retort when he saw the uncertain look on her face.

When Sookie walked up to the Corvette, she had no idea what she was going to say. She wanted to let Eric know that if he needed her, she'd be there. Sookie still didn't quite trust Eric, but she couldn't in good conscience allow him to grieve Godric alone, especially when she felt the ancient vampire's death so keenly herself. Bill wouldn't understand – or approve – but this was something Sookie felt she had to do. Eric would probably laugh in her face, but at least this way she could say she tried. Sookie cleared her throat and tried again.

"Eric, I know I didn't know Godric that well and can't possibly understand what he meant to you, but if you ever want to…"

"What to what, Sookie?" Eric asked with just a hint of suggestiveness.

Sookie tutted. "You have a dirty mind, Eric Northman!" she hissed. Eric chuckled softly at her embarrassment. Sookie forged ahead, sorry she'd ever thought this was a good idea. "I was going say 'talk' but forget it now. I'm sure you'll be fine." Sookie spun on her heel and stalked off. She got only a few steps away when Eric called her name. Reluctantly she turned around.

"Thank you," Eric said quietly. The Corvette roared to life and Eric was gone.

Sookie went to rejoin Bill and Jason. Her boyfriend and her brother were busy loading Bill's car with the myriad of bags the trio had brought back from Dallas. Once the trunk was loaded, Jason climbed into the back and promptly fell asleep. Sookie climbed into the passenger's seat and followed Jason into the land of sleep. Bill spent the journey back to Bon Temps deep in thought, trying to figure out a way out of the mess Eric had made. Bill was at a loss. He'd never been good at navigating the often complicated world of vamp politics. That was one of the reasons that he'd mostly kept to himself after he left Lorena. Now thanks to the Queen and Eric Bill was up to his nose in vamp politics. He glanced over at Sookie. So much was expected of her, so much that she didn't yet understand. All Bill wanted to do was keep her safe and with him. He didn't know what he'd do if Sookie ever found out the truth about him and why he'd returned to Bon Temps. He'd only just managed to get rid of Lorena. Why hadn't he told Sookie about Eric summoning his crazy ex when he'd had the chance? The Southern gentleman in him prevented it, Bill knew. He'd hoped to deal with Eric privately. That was a mistake. Well, if Eric wanted to play dirty then Bill was only too happy to accommodate him, because Bill had no intention of giving Sookie up. Ever.

Sookie woke up to the sun shining brightly through Bill's second floor window. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she wondered why Bill had brought her here instead of her house. It wasn't like Bill didn't know where she lived. So what was the deal? And where was Jason? The last thing Sookie remembered with any clarity was climbing into the car after Eric left for wherever he called home. Sookie swung her legs off the bed and glanced at the clock. To her surprise it was past noon. Well, that's what she got for being awake for the better part of two days. Sookie padded over to the door and wandered down the hall. Sure enough, she found Jason curled up in bed in one of the smaller bedrooms. Stranger and stranger, Sookie thought. Realizing that she couldn't ask Bill what was going on for several hours yet, Sookie decided to get moving. For the first time Sookie was thankful Bill had convinced her to leave some clothes at his place. Sookie hadn't seen the need – she lived a hundred yards away, after all – but Bill had insisted. So she filled up Bill's tub and cleaned the airline gunk off her skin. After drying herself off, she rummaged in the dresser for an acceptable outfit. That was when she found the note folded neatly on top of the dresser. In Bill's tidy script she read:

_Sookie – _

_In the event that you wake before I rise, please remain in the house. There are some things we need to discuss before you return to your home. I will explain everything when I rise._

_Love, Bill_

What the hell? Sookie thought. Why wouldn't he want her to go home? Had something happened to her house? If something had happened to Gran's house while she was gone, she'd never forgive herself. Dressing quickly, Sookie dashed downstairs. She found her purse in the piano, pulled out her keys and make a break for the door. Sookie was astonished to see Lafayette on the other side.

"Lafayette!" she shouted in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Lafayette looked like he'd been run over by a Mack truck. His usually perfect makeup was gone; there were circles under his bloodshot eyes. Sookie didn't have a chance to comment on his appearance because Lafayette promptly hugged the life out of her.

"Oh, Sook, you're back!" he said into her hair. "I ain't never been so happy to see someone in my whole life!"

"Lafayette, _what_ is going on?" Sookie asked as she disengaged from Lafayette's bear hug.

Lafayette looked down at the porch. "Aw, Sook, things has been _baaad_, since you took off to Dallas. Sam's missing, the whole town's gone crazy, and Tara…"

"Tara? What about Tara?"

"She's in a bad way, Sookie. She got caught up in it. Lettie Mae and I, we got her out, but it's like she ain't in there. You gotta do something, Sook."

Sookie didn't know what to say. Whatever was wrong with Tara, Sookie was pretty sure there wasn't anything she could do. Why hadn't Lafayette taken his cousin to the hospital? What the hell had happened to her nice, quiet hometown?

"Everything's gonna be fine, Lafayette. Let's go over to my house, let me get a few things and then you can take me to Tara," Sookie said.

Lafayette looked panic stricken. "No! You can't go over there! _She_ lives there now. Don't go into that house, Sook. Please."

"It's _my_ house, Lafayette! And I'll go where I damn well please!"

Ignoring Lafayette pleas, Sookie stomped down the porch steps and ran across the graveyard. She could hear Lafayette behind her as she crossed onto her property. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Her house, _Gran's house_, was trashed. It looked like a tornado _and_ hurricane had passed through it. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the eyesore her home had become. Her grief turned to unmitigated anger when she saw who was responsible: Maryanne Forrester sat rocking quietly on what was left of the front porch.

Maryanne smiled benignly at Sookie and said, "Welcome to my home, Miss Stackhouse. Do you like it?"


End file.
